Planters containing living plants rooted in soil which is rendered moist by suitable wick means through capillary action have been known for many years. The following patents are representative of various types of planters which have been developed in the last century, all of these employing some type of wick means to render the soil moist by capillary action of water derived from a suitable reservoir:
______________________________________ 253,611 Johnston Feb. 14, 1882 1,264,096 Lelievre Aug. 23, 1918 1,621,818 Wallace Mar. 22, 1927 2,300,776 Collins Nov. 3, 1942 ______________________________________
All of the foregoing patents have different means for arranging the wicks by which moisture is delivered to the soil in which a plant is rooted. Accordingly, there is nothing new in the present invention as to the broad principal of furnishing moisture to the soil of a planter for plants by wick means utilizing capillary action to convey moisture from a reservoir to the soil for the plants. However, the present invention utilizes a relatively well known structure comprising a lamp of the oil-burning type as a planter for plants and in doing so, does not destroy the possibility of the lamp being restored to illuminating purposes when it is no longer to be used as a planter. Such adaptation of a lamp to use as a planter requires certain innovations of a simple but novel nature which are described in detail hereinafter.